Die gefallene Königin
Das Zeitalter der Legenden. W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '' Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. '' center|550px Die gefallene Königin '''''Prolog: D'as kleine Schiff verschwand am Horizont, von Nevermor, Yindri und den Ruiengeistern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wieder einmal kehrten sie in ihre Heimat zurück. Aber der Rest der Bande würde für immer gemeinsame Wege gehen. "Wie läuft so ein Rittertunier ab?" fragte Insidi neugierig. "So je nach dem," lachten Waruru und Jadeger, "manchmal kann ein Tunier sehr spannend sein manchmal aber auch nicht." "Habt ihr eigendlich genug Platz für uns alle?" bemerkte der Namenlose während er sein Katzenross antrieb schneller zu laufen. "Ja," erwiederte der Ritterliche, "auf der Burg ist wahrlich genug Platz und besonders für gute Freunde!" '''''Jadeger dachte wieder an Sophie, aber diesmal freute er sich an seine Freundin aus Kindertagen zu denken. J'adeger, Waruru, Nameless und Insidi verließen die Burg und ritten auf ihren Katzenrössern auf die Stadt zu. An diesem Sonntag Morgen war sehr viel los auf den Straßen vor und in der Stadt, alles arbeitete an den Vorbereitungen für das große Tunier. Die vier Toa durchquerten den Eingang der Stadt und steuerten auf die große Wiese zu. Vor dieser setzten sie von ihren Katzenrössern ab und befestigten die Tiere an den im Boden befestigten Pflöcken. Nun ging die Gruppe in die große Kathedrale von Zweibrüggen. Es war jetzt kurz vor der 10. Stunde des Tages und Zeit für die große Messe zur Ehre der Heiligen. In dem prachtvollem Kirchenbau galt eine feste Sitzordnung, der Adel saß in den ersten beiden Sitzgruppen und in denen dahinter die Händler, Apotheker und Angestellte des Rathauses. In der 3. Sitzgruppe saßen die übrigen Bürger der Stadt. Z'''ur rechten Seite saß der König, die noch junge Königin und wichtigen Leute seiner Mayestät. Hinter ihnen die königstreuen Ritter. Die Augen des Namenlosen waren auf die Rüstungen der königlichen Ritter fokusiert, dieser waren von hervoragenster Qualität und dazu reich mit Gravuren verziert. Jadeger warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die junge Königin. Sie trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid und ein schwarzes nur wenig verziertes Gebinde auf ihrem Haar. Es veriet jedem der die höfischen Kleiderordnungen kannte, das sie in Trauer lag oder sehr unglücklich war. Der Ritterliche sah wieder weg und auf den Boden. Eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht, denn er wusste das er an dem Leiden der jungen Königin eine Mitschuld trug. Erst jetzt nach langem Überlegen war er sich diesem Tatbestand erst wirklich bewusst geworden. '' Kapitel 1: Erinnerungen '' '' Drei Winter zu for. '' ''J'adeger ritt auf seinem Katzenross bis vor die Tür des Palastes. Dort wurde der Toa der gerade seit einem Jahr sich Ritter nennen durfte bereits von dem Herold des Königs erwartet. "Schön euch zu sehen," sprach der Herold und stellte dem jungen Ritter den Hauptmann der Burgwache und dessen sechs Wachen vor. "Sie werden unsere Mayestät, sie und mich begleiten." erklärte der Herold, ein Toa namens Ruben Van Gaalen, "sie werden mit uns nach Waldburg reiten." Was möchte eure Mayestät in Waldburg?" fragte der Ritter neugierig, "Waldburg ist eine freihe Stadt die seit über dreißig Jahren Stadt- und Handelsrechte besitzt!" "Es gehte unsere Mayestät nicht um eine Machtdemonstration oder politischer Belange," bemerkte der Herold, "er möchte etwas anderes in der freihen Stadt." Jadeger überlegte angestrengt was der König von Zweibrüggen in Waldburg zu erledigen haben könnte, ihm fiel aber nichts sinnvolles ein was annähernd Hand und Fuß hatte. D'''ie Kutsche des Königs fuhr langsam auf den Burghof. Der Vierspänner war ein brächtiges Gefährt was dem König einen bequeme Reise versicherte, anders als seine Untergebenen. Diese saßen auf dem Kutschbock oder einer Bank auf der Rückseite der Kabine. Die Diener sprangen von der Kutsche und verschwanden im Palast. Nach einer guten Stunde kamen sie wie herraus. Sie stöhnten und zitterten als sie die schweren Reisetruhen seiner Mayestät die Stufen herunter trugen. Sie mühten sich reglich mit dem Gebäck seiner Herrschaft ab um diese auf dem Dach der Kutschte zu bekommen. Am späten Nachmittag verließ der Zug die Burg. Zwei Toa ritten hinter der Kutsche, die anderen vier, einschließlich ihres Hauptmannes vor der Kutsche. Der Herold und Jadeger ritten abwechselnt neben der Kutsche. Zur Überraschung des jungen Ritters reiste seine Mayestät ohne die Königin nach Waldburg, aber warum? Jadeger kam das komisch vor. ''W'aldburg lag nur einen guten Tagesritt von Zweibrüggen endfehrnt, so erreichte der Zug zur Abenddämmerung die freihe Stadt. Waldburg war eine prächtige Stadt, Reichtum und Ordnung hatte hier als erstes für guten Wohlstand unter den Städtern gesorgt. Armut und Elendsviertel waren in Waldburg schon über Jahre eine Vergangenheit geworden. Etwas das die Gleidung der Städter mehr als deutlich zeigte. Der junge Ritter sah sich um, er suchte nach Dingen die für ihn zu jeder großen Stadt gehörte. Dirnen die an den Straßen ihren Körper anboten, Bettler oder Diebe welche von den Schergen verfolgt wurden. Nichts der gleichem fand er vor. Bis ihm der Verlauf dieser Reise eines besseren belehren sollte. Der Zug setzte seinen Weg fort und hielt erst vor einem großen pompösen Bauwerk. Das Haus war groß und den vielen kleinen Fenstern zu urteilen hatte es auch viel Räume. Der König wurde aus der Kutsche geleitet und von seinen Dienern begleitet. D'''ie Bewaffnetten blieben vor der Tür stehen nur der Herold, der Hauptmann und der junge Ritter traten nach dem König und dessen Diener in das Gebäude. Jetzt erkannte Jadeger was dieses Gebäude wirklich war. Der junge Ritter befand sich in einem gut situierten Freudenhaus. Hier also gingen die Dirnen von Waldburg ihrem friwohlen Handwerk nach. Die Toadamen waren hin und weg als sie den muskolösen jungen Ritter erblickten und warfen sich immer wieder an ihn heran. Doch anders als der Herold und der Hauptmann wieß Jadeger die Dirnen immer wieder ab. Schließlich verließ er dass Haus und wartete draussen bei der Kutsche wo auch die sechs Bewaffnetten ausharten. Es war für den Toa erniedringend, ein König der eine junge und hübsche Gemahlin hatte, vertrieb sich die Zeit in einem Freudenhaus. Der Tag brach herrein und der Hauptmann, der Herold und der König traten wieder aus dem Türbogen. Jadeger traute seinen Augen nicht. ''A'n der Seite des Königs schritt eine junge Toa, Jadeger schätzte sie auf gerade auf zwanzig vieleicht auch einundzwanzi Winter. Seine Mayestät führte eine Dirne zu der Kutsche, die Diener schleppten deren Gepäck zu der Kutsche. Der Ritter rang mit seinem Brechreiz und zorn. Er gab sich regliche mühe seine Abscheu die er gegen diese Dirne verspürte nicht überhand zu nehmen. Auf der Rückreise vergas Jadeger weshalb er mit dem König nach Waldburg gereist war wieder. Zu wiederlich war der Tatbestand für den Ritter. '''''Die Fanfaren holten ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen wieder ins jetzt zurück. "Was war mit dir los?" fragte Waruru, "du warst auf dem ganzen Weg so schweigsamm?" "Alles in Ordnung," erwiederte Jadeger hellwach und mit endschlossener Stimme, "alles wieder in Ordnung!" '' Kapitel 2: Die Königin läuft allein '' E'ine eisige Stille folgte den Fanfaren. Aus dem Bogen durch den die Tunierarena betreten wurde schritt der König, an dessen rechter Hand die Frau die vor drei Jahren aus Waldburg abgeholt worden war. Seine Mayestät und dessen Mätresse wurden von bewaffnetten Toa in Wappenröcken des königlichen Banners zur linken und rechten flankiert. Sie trugen breite und hohe Schilde. Der junge Ritter der zur linken Seite der Ehrenloge saß, fragte sich weshalb der König sich so schützen ließ. Hatte dieser jetzt Feinde unter seinen Bürgern? Jadeger und Waruru blickten sich fragend an, sie schüttelten den Kopf und widmeten sich wieder dem Geschehen auf der Tunierarena zu. Ein Matoraner aus dem Publikum auf der anderen Seite ließ sich von zwei Toa auf die Schultern setzen. Der Matoraner gehörte zum Hammerbruch Handelshaus. Den beiden Rittern fiel auf einmal auf das eine merkwürdige Bewegung durch die andere Publikumsreihe ging, etwas das ihnen nicht gefiel. Die Bürger wurden immer unruhiger und in einem mal brach die eisige Stille. "'''H'engt die Dirne!" schrie der Matoraner auf den Schultern der Toa, "Hengt die Dirne und lang lebe die Königin!" Dieser Aufschrei ging wie ein Lauffeuer durch die Menge. "Hengt die Dirne und lang lebe die Königin!" hallte unaufwägt über seine Mayestät und seiner Mätresse hinweg. Dies beeindruckte den König nicht, aber die Mätresse wurde wüdent. Die Menge ließ nicht nach. Buh und Schmärufe wurden immer lauter, handfeste Beleidigungen der übelsten Sorte mischten sich dazwischen. Waruru und Jadeger waren erstaunt, erstaunt wie unbeliebt diese Frau bei der Bevölkerung war. Die beiden Ritter mussten sich zusammen reissen um sich nicht der Menge an zuschließen. Jetzt flog auch verfaultes Obst und Gemüse aus dem Publikum. Die Bewaffnetten wehrten es mit ihren Schildern ab. Schließlich nahm der König mit seiner Meträsse auf der Ehrenloge platz. Ein einzelnder Schatten zeichnette sich im Eingangsbogen ab. Die Buh und Schmährufe erloschen und wieder trat ein eisiges Schweigen ein. Jadeger und Waruru sahen in den Bogen hinein.'' W'''aruru musterte Jadeger, der Ritter wusste von der Geschichte da sein Freund im alles erzählt hatte. "Geh!" flüsterte er Jadeger ins Ohr, "geh und laufe neben der Königin, es ist deine Chance!" Jadeger dachte wieder nach, wieder wurde er traurig doch im nächsten Moment legte sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. "Du hast recht, mein Freund," erwiederte Jadeger leise, "dies ist meine Chnace meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen!" Der Ritter ging unaufällig von der Trebühne und der Namenlose nahm den Platz ein. Namless und Waruru sahen ihrem Freund hinter her und lächelten. Der König genoss die Schmach des sich langsam nähernden Schattens. Die Königin würde alleine auf die Ehrenbühne laufen müssen, besser konnte er sie nicht erniedrigen. Doch sein finsteres lächeln erstarb ruckartig. Mitten im Torbogen nahm ein Ritter die Königin in empfang. Seine Mayestät wollte schreihen vor wut doch dies hätte seine Absicht offen getan. Ehrenvoll geleitete Jadeger, mit dem Banner seiner Familie die einsame Königin. "Lang lebe die Königin, lang lebe die Königin erklang es aus der Bevölkerung. Bunte Blumen flogen auf die Tunierarena. Böse und neidzerfressende Blicke legten sich auf das Gesicht der Mätresse als die Königin vom Volk bejubbelt wurde. ''L'angsam schritt er neben der jungen Königin die Treppen zur Ehrenloge hinauf. Da er jetzt auch Teil der Ehrengäste war, nahm er neben der Königin platz. Die Pasewandten des Herolds eilten aus ihren Ecken und beseitigten die Blumen und das vergammelte Obst und Gemüse. Es konnte die Katzenrösser der Ritter die hier ihm Turnier gegen einander antraten ablenken. Seine Mayestät hatte sich beruhigt und folgte dem Tunier. Der Herolt verkündete die Namen der Tunierteilnehmer und erklärte knapp die wichtigsten Regularien des Tuniers. Jadeger sah nicht sehr viel von den Lanzengestech oder Rolandsritt. Seine Augen verfolgten die Geschichter der jungen Königin und der Mätresse. Die Mätresse blickte sauer und finster drein, ihr Gesicht veriet tiefe Abscheu vor der Königin. Die junge Königin jedoch sah zum ersten mal wieder glücklich aus. Dies erfreute den jungen Ritter sehr. Der König starrte auf das Gestech der Ritter im Tunier, es brachte ihn kurzfristig auf andere Gedanken. Das Folg jubbelte ihren Favorieten zu und für einen Augenblick lang schien als ob die Welt in Ordnung wäre. '' Kapitel 3: Eine Frage der Ehre '' D'''as Tunier neigte sich dem Ende. Jadeger fiel auf das die Königin wieder traurig wurde. Zwölf Bewaffnette sammelten sich vor der Treppe der Ehrenloge. "So, da das Tunier jetzt zu ende ist," verkündete der König, "kommen wir jetzt zum krönenden Abschluss!" "Da die Bürger meiner Stadt sich gegen mich und mein neues Glück verschworen," fuhr seine Mayestät fort, "und auch die Herren der Kirche mehr zu meine Gemalin stehen als zu mir, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl!" Dabei erfüllte ein düsteres Lächeln das Gesicht des Toa. "Ich werde wohl davon ausgehen müssen," rief der König, "das ihr alle gegen mich, dem König dieses Landes rebellieren wollt!" Wütendes Gemurmel mischte sich unter das Publikum. "Wir wollen nur das Wohl unserer Königin!" schrie wieder der Matoraner, "diese Dirne an eurer Seite hat nie mals die Würde einer Königin verdient! "Da soll mir als Beweiß genügen!" konterte der König laut, "so soll eure Königin gegen die Rebellion die sie angezettelt hat bezahlen!" Die Königin schreckte hoch, aber sie schwieg. Die Situation war viel zu gefährlich um noch einen Einwand einzulegen. "'''E'ure Mayestät!" erklang es von der linken Seite, "ich fodere euch zum Gottesurteil herraus um der Ehre und dem Leben der Königin!" Der König blickte sich zu der Stimme. "Seit ihr euch da sicher!" fragte er hämisch grinsend. "Ja," sprach Jadeger, "so war ich hier stehe!" Die Königin fiel in ihren Sitz zurück, dicke Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt das sich jemand für sie opfern würde. Sie wusste wie heimtückisch ihre Mayestät war. "Wenn dem wirklich so ist," betonte der König, "werde ich mit meiner Leibwache gegen euch antreten!" "Ihr, alleine," sprach der Toa, "gegen dreizehn!" "So sei es," konterte Jadeger unbesorgt, "dreizehn sind mal eine echte Herrausforderung!" Die Königin erschrak und weinte noch bitterlicher. Sie hatte Jadeger wieder erkannt, sie hatte ihn schon einmal verloren und jetzt würde sie ihn für immer verlieren. Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte waren Jadeger, seine Mayestät und die zwölf Leibwachen des Königs auf das Tunierfeld getreten. Der König und seine Leibwachen auf der einen und Jadeger auf der anderen Seite.'' ''D'er König befahl seinen Leibwachen den Angriff und unter den Buhrufen des Publikums rannten sie auf Jadeger zu. Dieser wartete an seiner Position und festigte seinen Stand. Leicht geduckt empfing er den Angriff. Die Schwerter der Wachen krachten auf seine Klinge. Er ließ sich nach rechts weg fallen. Mit dem Angriffsdruck den die Angreifer gegen ihn geworfen hatten ließ er sie an sich vorbei auf den sandigen Boden fallen. Aus der Drehung herraus schnitt das Breitschwert in den Holzwuß des Feldteilers. Jadeger schwank sich wieder auf die Beine übersrpang den weggefallen Balken des Teilers. Die Leibwachen eilten ihm nach. Ruhig bereitete der Ritter den Tritt vor, er musste sitzen. Der muskulöse Fuss traf den Balken an der Seite die am Boden lag. Das Holz wirbelt Sand auf als es nach oben wegdrehte. Fünf Toa der Leibwache wurden von dem Balken getroffen und blieben bewusstlos im Sand liegen. Das Publikum jubbelte auf und der König fluchte laut. Jadeger nutze diesen Kampf sehr geschickt zu seinem Vorteil aus. Er wollte nicht nur siegen, sondern den König auch lächerlich dastehen lassen. D'''ie übrigen sieben Toa griffen jetzt mit Hellebarden an. Das Breitschwert kreiste in der Luft und sauste ungebremst in den Sand. Die kurze Sichtlosigkeit nutzte der Ritter aus und trat hinter das Blatt einer der Hellbarden. Das Blatt drang tief in den Sandboden ein und der Schafft sauste an andere Stelle in die Höhe. Zwei Wachtoa stolperten über den Schaft und ein dritter zog jämmerlich und zusammengezogen vom Feld. Sein piepsiges Gejammer spornte das Publikum an, die Bürger von Zweibrüggen jubbelten und lachten. Der Toa griff die zwei Wachen an. Er hielt sie mit scheinbar sinnlos geführten Hieben auf schach. Bis sie sich sicher zu fühlen schienen. Jadeger parrierte die Hiebe der zwei Toa und rammte ihnen aus einem neuen Manöver aus seine Ellebogen unter die Arme. Unter leisem Wimmern brachen die Wachen zusammen. Die Königin konnte nicht hinsehen, obwohl sie die fröhlichen Laute des Publikums vernahm. Ein weiterer Wache ging zu boden. Noch immer hatte der Ritterliche kein Tropfen Blut vergießen müssen. ''D'ie letzten drei Leibwachen rannten auf den Ritter zu. Die Königin erstarte von Trauer als sie Jadeger sah wie er sein Schwert in den Sandsteckte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und wünschte sich einen Dolch herbei mit dem sie ihrem Leben selbst ein Ende seztzen konnte wenn ihr Freund aus Kindertagen fiel. Die Wachen des Königs blieben stehen, sie waren sprachlos. Sie sahen einander an. "Tötet ihn!" befahl der König laut doch die Wachen standen einfach da. "Tötet ihn, ihr versager!" fauchte seine Mayestät. Doch anstelle den Befehl auszuführen brachen sie alle drei zsammen. Das Publikum grölte vor Lachen, der König war so versessen gewesen das er den schnellen Rundumfaustschlag des Ritters nicht mitbekommen hatte. "Ihr habt mich vor dem Publikum lächerlich gemacht!" schrie der König aufgebracht, "ihr habt euch für meine mißratenen Königin eingesetzt!" Jetzt platze dem Ritter der Kragen. Sophie war nie ein mißratenes Mädchen gewesen, sie so dermaßen zu beleidigen war für den Toa zuviel. Zeitgleich strafte das Pulikum seine Mayestät mit Buhrufen. '' Kapitel 4: Ich habe dich vermisst '' D'''er Toa der den Titel König trug zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Kontrahenten griff er ein zweites Schwert das im Sand lag. Gekonnt drehte er die Klingen in der Luft und for sich nahe am Boden. Das Publikum war wie erstarrt. Jeder war sich sicher das Blut fließen würde. Denn beide, der Ritter und der König waren am Kochen vor Wut. Sophie kauerte zusammengezuckt auf dem Sitz. Sie hatte Angst mehr Angst als zuvor. Jadeger der zum König hingegen seine Wut kontrolieren konnte, schritt schweigsam und endschlossen auf seinen Gegner zu. In einem kurzen Funkenflug trafen sich die Schwerter. Das Breitschwert erwieß sich als gute Angriffs- und Verteidigungswaffe. Seine Mayestät steigerte sich weiter in Zorn bis der Toa den Rest seines Verstandes verloren hatte. Unkontroliert schlug und stach er herum. Die unkoordinierten Manöver des Königs waren zwar schnell aber nutzlos. Da er kein Auge mehr zum zielen haben schien. Jadeger setzte auf sein Training und Ausdauer. Er parrierte die Schläge ohne den Versuch zu starten einen Gegenstoß anzusetzten. ''D'ie Mätresse stand auf und zog einem der Wachen einen Dolch aus dem Gürtel. Sie trat an Sophie heran und setzte der Königin die dünne scharfe Klinge an die Kehle. Sie führte die Königin zum Rand der Ehrenloge und schrie, "ergebe dich oder dein Kampf wird ohne Nutzen sein!" Jadeger ließ von dem König ab und rannte die Stufen hinauf. Jetzt brachte der König den Ritter zu fall. Am Boden rangen beide während die Mätresse weiter hin die Königin bedrohte. Waruru nickte dem Namenlosen zu. Dieser verschwand rechtzeitig bevor auch die königstreuen Ritter in das Geschen eingriffen. Aus dem Gottesurteil drohte ein Drama zu werden. Seine Mayestät rollte samt dem Ritter wieder die Stufen hinab wodurch beide einen kurzen Moment nicht mehr in der Lage waren zu kämpfen. Waruru hielt jetzt mit aller mühe die königstreuen Ritter von der Ehrenloge fehrn. Zwischen Holzwänden, Bänken und Stufen ließ es sich nicht besonders gut kämpfen aber der Ritter gab nicht nach. Unten vor der Tribüne schoben sich der König und Jadeger wieder die klingenkreuzend hin und her. D'''er Tumult griff umsich und er fasste immer mehr Beteiligte. Die Bürger auf der anderen Seite sahen zu, so etwas bekam man nicht oft zu sehen. Der ganze ansessige Adel in einem Kudelmuddel. Jadeger und der König erkannten das Ausmaß ihres Zweikampfes. "Es reicht!" rief der Ritter, "seht ihr nicht das auf der Trebüne auch schon Kämpfe ausgebrochen sind!" "Das ist jetzt ohne Bedeutung!" fauchte der König, "auch wenn Blut fliesen sollte, dann seies ebend so!" Ein kalter Schauer lief den König über den Rücken, sein Gegenüber war nie wütend gewesen, er hatte seine Mayestät nur getäuscht. Der Ritter parierte die folgenden Hiebe jetzt völlig anders. Mit jedem Schwertschlag lenkte er den König indirekt wie er es für notwendig hielt. Sie kamen der Wand der Trebüne immer näher und das Kampfgeschrei klang immer lauter. Nach dem der Ritter seine Position im Kampf gesichert hatte sah er auf zu Sophie. "Denke an früher!" schrie Jadeger der bewegungslosen und weinenden Königin zu, "denke an die glücklichen Kindertage oder auch deine Zeit im Kloster!" Einen Moment lang übernahm der König die Oberhand im Kampf, da der Ritter stark auf die Königin fiksiert war. "Sophie, kleine Sophie," schrie er verzweifelt, "du warst doch immer gut im Balgen und Raufen!" "'''S'ophie, kleine Sophie, denk an deine Kindertage" kreiste es im Kopf der Königin. Die Tränen wurden weniger und in der jungen Toa kam wieder Mut auf. Die solange dahin sichende Hoffnung wurde wieder stärker. Noch immer zitternd suchte Sophie nach etwas das sie als Waffe benutzen konnte. In einem umgeworfenen Stuhl sah sie eine Möglichkeit. Sie trat der Mätresse auf den Fuß so das diese den Dolch fallen ließ. Im nächsten Moment hatte sie mehr instinktiv als nachdenkend zu dem Stuhl gegriffen. Das Holz berstete in kleine Splitter als der Stuhl die Schulter der Mätresse traf. Benebelt stolperte diese nach vorne und blieb zwischen zwei Bänken liegen. Die Toa stöhnte vor Schmerzen und rollte hin und her. Das Sophie nicht wusste wer in dem Tumult Freund oder Feind war suchte sie hinter dem Thron schutz und lauterte. Waruru hatte bemerkt das sich die Königin aus ihrer Lage hatte befreihen können, sofort konzerntrierte er sich darauf dem Thron zu verteidigen. Im Gewühl auf der Trebüne wurde der Namenlose nieder gerungen doch niemand vermochte ihn töten zu wollen, viele der Ritter erkannten in ihm jenen Streiter aus dem Kreuzzug gegen die Mystiker und ließen von dem Toa ab. Dieser fragte sich weshalb man sich ihm gegenüber aufeinmal so loyal verhielt.'' ''D'em Toa kam die rettende Idee. Der Namenlose kletterte auf eines der Überdächer und suchte mit den Augen nach Insidi. Seine treue Begleiterin war auf der anderen Seite und drängelte sich durch die Matoraner und Toa die dem Geschehen auf der anderen Seite zusahen. An der hölzernden Wand angekommen atmeten beide auf. "Renne so schnell es geht zur Kathedrale," keuchte der Namenlose, "sie sollen die Glocken nach einem bestimten Tackt schlagen." Jadeger hatte indess wieder den Kampf für sich endschieden, er war kurz und endschlossen dem ganzen Tumult ein Ende zu setzten. Sein Schwert drückte er so zwischen die des Königs, das dieser sie nicht mehr zum Schlag ausholen oder zurück ziehen konnte. Der Ritter ließ den Druck konstant steigen und schob seine Mayestät durch den Sand. Es knarrte hörbar als der König mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand der Trebüne gedrückt wurde. Jetzt ließ der Ritter sein Schwert los und ergriff in Sekunden die Handgelenke seiner Mayestät. Der König schrie vor Wut als seine Hände der Kraft des Gegners langsam nachgaben. Die Klingen seiner Schwerter überlagerten sich zu einer Schere. Diese Schere kam dem Hals seiner Mayestät immer näher bis er an der Kehle die Kälte beider Klingen spürte. D'''ie Klocken der Kathedrale ertönten. Die Kämpfer auf der Trebüne erkannten den Klang der Klocken wieder und was er bedeutete. Jeder dachte wieder an den einen gemeinsamen Kriegszug. Jeder hob seine Waffen auf und stecke sie weg. Die noch am Boden lagen denen half man auf. Waruru wischte sich den Schweis von der Stein und atmete auf. Bei den Kämpfen war niemand schwer verletzt oder getötet worden. Die Ritter starrten jetzt alle auf Jadeger und den König. Dessen Kopf in der Schere aus zwei Schwertern gefangen war. "Wenn ihr Sophie das Leben und die Freiheit lasst," sprach Jadeger mit ernster Stimme, "und sie nicht von euren Scherken verfolgt wird, werde ich euer Leben hier und jetzt verschonen!" "Ihr habt mein Wort!" röchelte der Toa in der Schere, "ich werde eure Forderungen in vollem Ausmaß akzeptieren!" "So seies," erwiederte der Ritter und ließ seine Mayestät frei. "Die Königin wird ihres Amtes enthoben," keuchte der König, "auch werde ich weiter an der Scheidung festhalten, aber!" "Aber ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit sowie alle Rechte als Bürgerin dieses Landes werden nicht angetastet!" fuhr seine Mayestät fort, "so ist hier und jetzt endschieden und darf nicht mehr in Frage gestellt werden!" ''D'ie Mätresse nahm diese Nötigung, diese Niederlage nicht hin. Sie kroch über den Boden und ertasstete den Dolch. Sie verbarg die Klinge in ihrem Ärmel und wartete. Sophie trat hinter dem Thron hervor, sie war nervös und sie zitterte immer noch. Das alles war für sie zuviel gewesen. Sie hielt sich an einer Fahnenstange fest und atmete tief durch. In diesem Moment spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Warmes Blut lief über ihre Haut. Sie drehte sich um und sah der Mätresse in die Augen. "Ihr wolltet diese Krone haben?" fragte sie stoternt aber endschlossen, "hier habt ihr sie!" Ein blecherndes Geräusch begleitete das umfallen der Mätresse. Die Krone rollte über den Boden und blieb neben der Bewusstlosen Toa liegen. Sophie schleppte sich die Treppe hinunter wo sie Jadeger in die Arme nahm. Dieser war glücklich doch als er das Blut in seiner Hand spürte und die Wunde am Rücken ertasstete begann er zu weinen, alles war umsonst gewesen. "Ich habe dich vermisst," sprach Sophie leise whärend sie schwächer wurde. "Ich dich auch," weinte Jadeger, "ich dich auch!" Sophie schloss ihre Augen und ihr Körper erschlaffte. Der Toa hob sie auf und trug sie aus der Tunierarena. '' Epilog: '' L'''angsam öffnette Sophie ihre Augen. Sie sah immer noch verschwommen und ertasstete ihre Umgebung. Sie lag in einem weichen Bett, die Decke war weich und warm und die Toa kam sich geborgen vor. Ihre Sicht wurde wieder klar und sie erkannte das Wappen unter dem Bett. Sie war in der Burg von Jadegegers Familie. Sie sah sich um und endeckte die alten Spielzeuge aus Holz, mit der sie als Kind mit Jadeger gespielt hatte. Sie stieg aus dem Bett und hob ein Holzkatzenross auf. Das zierliche Spiezeug ließ sie wieder weinen, doch diesmal wahren es Tränen der Freude. Es klopfte an der Tür. Rasch schlüpfte sie wieder unter die Decke. "'''H'errein," sagte sie müde. "Schön dich wieder gesund und munter vorzufinden," lachte Jadeger und reichte Sophie ein Stück süßes Backwerk. Die Toa verschlang es förmlich und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Würdest du dich anziehen und zu uns zum festlichen Mittagsmal kommen!" sprach Jadeger. "Ja, aber bleib ruhig im Zimmer," kicherte Sophie, "diesmal ist es nicht mehr wie in Kindertagen!" In eienem würdevollen Gang geleitete Jadeger seine Sophie die Treppe hinab in den festlich geschmücken Speisesaal. Alle waren da, der Namenlose, Insidi und Waruru. Jadegers Eltern und andere Freunde der Familie.'' ''Sophie und Jadeger waren wieder glücklich und vereint, aber nur fast wie früher. Aus Kinderfreundschaft war Liebe geworden, einer Liebe der nichts mehr im Wege stand. '' Nachwort: '' D'er König wartete auf seinen Boten. Die Niederlage und das Chaos nach dem Gottesurteil ärgerten ihn nicht mehr. Aber es gab etwas das erledigt werden musste. Wenn er schon nicht seine emalige Gemalin und die Bevölkerung zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte, so musste er zumindestens etwas anderes tuen. Auch wenn dies den endstandenen Schaden lediglich eindämmen würde. Die neue Königin genos ihre neue Rolle. Sie würde es nicht zulassen können, das der Nachweiß ihrer Herkunft offen gelegt werden konnte. So kam sie mit ihrem Gemal auf nur eine Lösung. Die Beweise mussten vernichtet werden. J'''ede Spur ihrer Vergangenheit, jeder der sie for der Verbindung mit dem König kannte musste von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Doch das Unterfangen war nicht so einfach, denn der König wollte Waldburg nicht den Krieg erklären, den die Waldburger Stadtgarden waren gute Kämpfer und sie waren in der Überzahl. So blieb der Königin und dem König nur eine Wahl, sie mussten jene Verbündete einschalten deren Aufenthaltsort nur Eingeweihten bekannt waren. Der Bote trat in den Thronsaal und verneigte sich vor seinem Herrn. ''"Bringe dieses Dokument dem Stadtarchivar von Waldburg," sprach der König und wieder zog ein finsteres Grinsen über sein Gesicht, "er wird schon wissen was zu tuen ist!" Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left| Track 1: Zeitalter der Legenden thumb|300px|right| Track 2: In der Kirche / Erinnerungen thumb|300px|left| Track 3: Die Königin läuft allein thumb|300px|right| Track 4: Eine Frage der Ehre thumb|300px|left| Track 5: Ich habe dich vermisst thumb|300px|right| Track 6: Theme of Jadeger Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser